Lilyheart/Main article
}} |age=''Unknown |kit = Lilykit |apprentice=Lilypaw |warrior =Lilyheart |queen=Lilyheart |father =Brackenfur |mother=Sorreltail |brother=Molepaw |sisters=Honeyfern, Cinderheart, Poppyfrost, Seedpaw |foster mother=Brightheart |foster sister=Ambermoon |foster brothers=Dewnose, Snowbush |mate=Snowbush |daughters=Honeyfur, Leafshade |son=Larksong |adopted daughter= Twigbranch |foster daughter= Violetshine |mentor = Poppyfrost |app=Flamepaw |livebooks = The Forgotten Warrior, The Last Hope, A Vision of Shadows, Lost Stars, The Silent Thaw, Super Editions, Novellas }} Lilyheart is a small, dark gray tabby she-cat with white patches and blue eyes. Lilyheart is a ThunderClan warrior under Bramblestar's leadership in the lake territories. She was born as Lilykit to Sorreltail and Brackenfur along with her sister, Seedkit. After Sorreltail died in the Great Battle, Brightheart fostered her and Seedkit. She was apprenticed to Poppyfrost, earning her the name Lilypaw. She eventually earned her warrior name, Lilyheart. After taking Snowbush as a mate, she gave birth to Honeykit, Leafkit and Larkkit. When Alderpaw brought Twigkit and Violetkit to ThunderClan after finding them on his quest, she fostered Violetkit until she was taken to ShadowClan and adopted Twigkit as her own. After the death of her mate and son, Lilyheart gained her grandson, Flamepaw, to mentor. History ''Omen of the Stars :She and her sister arrive early, and Sorreltail gives birth to Lilykit and Seedkit near the lake. The two sisters are Brackenfur and Sorreltail's second litter, the first comprised of Cinderheart, Poppyfrost, Honeyfern and Molepaw. They remain in the nursery during the Great Battle with Ferncloud and Daisy protecting them. Ferncloud dies fighting off a Dark Forest cat, and later Sorreltail returns from the fight and reunites with her kits. A Vision of Shadows :She is now nursing her foster brother, Snowbush's, kits: Larkkit, Honeykit and Leafkit. When Alderpaw returns from his quest to find SkyClan, Lilyheart nurses Violetkit and Twigkit and fosters the latter when Violetkit is taken to ShadowClan. She speaks against sending more cats to search for SkyClan, must to Twigpaw's displeasure, and later misses Twigpaw when she leaves to join SkyClan. :Her kits become warriors: Larksong, Honeyfur and Leafshade. Snowbush's hind leg is crushed by a rockfall, and Lilyheart remains by his side. However, he dies from an infection and Lilyheart scorns StarClan for failing to save him. She and Twigpaw are reunited when the latter returns to ThunderClan, and the two bond. She cleans Twigpaw's pelt before her warrior ceremony, and cheers for her new name, Twigbranch. Super Editions :In 'Bramblestar's Storm, Lilypaw is now an apprentice with her older sister, Poppyfrost, as her mentor. She and the other apprentices memorize the members on the Stick of the Fallen, including their mother. During the Great Storm, she spots the Stick of the Fallen in the water and are forbidden from retrieving it. When she and Seedpaw sneak off and attempt to retrieve it, Seedpaw drowns. She struggles through her grief, and participates in the battle against the badgers. After, she earns her warrior name, Lilyheart, named after the memory of her mother and sister. ''Novellas'' :In ''Dovewing's Silence''', after the Great Battle, Lilykit and Seedkit attempt with no avail to wake up their mother. Sorreltail had died from her injuries during the battle, Dovewing and Brightheart whisk them away for Brackenfur to mourn. The two kits are fostered by Brightheart and raised with Amberkit, Dewkit, and Snowkit. Trivia Interesting facts *Although apprentices are not supposed to be mentored by family members, Lilyheart's mentor was Poppyfrost, her older sister. Mistakes *She was mistakenly described as tortoiseshell-and-white. *Although being older than Snowbush, Dewnose, and Ambermoon,Snowbush, Dewnose, and Ambermoon were born in The Last Hope, while Seedpaw and Lilyheart were born in The Forgotten Warrior Lilyheart and Seedpaw are stated to have been apprenticed after the trio of siblings. **However, in Crowfeather's Trial, Lilypaw and Seedpaw are apprentices, while Amberkit, Dewkit, and Snowkit are still in the nursery. Character pixels Main images Alternate images Official art Ceremonies Quotes External links * * * Notes and references Category:Main article pages